This invention relates to a method of forming operation programs used in operating respective automatic machines having the same specifications.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Nos. 62-313023 and 63-143479, filed by the applicants of the present invention, discloses vehicle body assembling units. When such automatic machines are installed respectively in separate factories, a common operation program cannot be used to operate them in a most efficient manner due to individual variations including variations resulting from changes with time and installation condition differences from one factory to another although the automatic machines have the same design specifications. For this reason, it is the conventional practice to form and accomplish operation programs separately for the respective automatic machines. However, this requires time consuming operations to make a perfect operation program for each of the automatic machines. This is true particularly when the automatic machine operates for various kinds of work. In addition, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to incorporate convenient alternatives found in one factory into the operation programs used in the other factories.